Our Love Ain't Water Under the Bridge
by lethal-biatch
Summary: One-shots. Rated T for lots of swearing. Kind of like a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Furious was not even the right word to describe how Temari was feeling right now. A few days ago, she was informed by Gaara that she will be visiting Konoha to deliver a very important scroll to the sixth Hokage and in addition to that, her brother also told her that she was to be escorted by Shikamaru Nara once again. She miserably tried to fend off the smile with a scoff but damn, she was so happy she almost grinned and danced out of joy in front of her brothers! But now? She was fucking ready to kill him then resurrect him then kill him again! The nerve of the guy! She arrived Konoha half an hour ago and he was supposed to be here smiling lazily at her, BUT NO! He was somewhere out there doing who knows what; probably dozing off from watching the freaking clouds or playing shogi! Ugh, when I see him he's a fucking dead ass! Tired of waiting for him, she stormed off to the Academy, glaring at whoever blocked her way.

After reporting to the Hokage, she immediately set out to look for the _idiot_. She stomped as she made her way and checked her surroundings for the lazy, pineapple-head shinobi. Whatever reason he had, he still stood me up so it better be really important or else I'll mince him! It's been half a year – half a fucking year – since I last saw him and this is what he do?! I hate him!Yes, I badly want to see him but right now it's to kill him! Making me wait that long?! I FUCKING HATE

"Temari-san, is that you?" I turned around and saw his teammates, Ino and Chouji, and Sai. I pretended to smile at them as they walked towards me and greeted me. "Shikamaru didn't mention anything about you arriving here awhile ago." Ino frowned. "If we only knew, we would have invited you for barbecue at Yakiniku Q."

"Yep!" Chouji said as he munched on his chips.

"Well, about that, have you seen him?" Temari's attempt at smiling looked like seething. _'Her eyes are glinting – no they're flashing angrily! What the hell did Shikamaru do now?' Ino groaned internally._ Nonetheless, Ino and Chouji both ignored it and prayed for Shikamaru's safety after Temari was done with him. "I've been looking for him _everywhere_."

"You seem angry, Temari-san." Sai smiled creepily. Ino nudged her boyfriend. "Sai-kun!"

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" _'Nope, but you're creepy' Temari thought._

"I apologize for him, Temari-san! Shikamaru was with us a while ago, but then he said something about peace, clouds, and sleep." Ino happily informed her.

"Come to think of it. He looked like something was bothering him." Chouji stated.

 _'Something bothering him, huh?'_

BUT STILL!

HE IS TOTALLY GOING TO DIE!

She muttered profanities as she saw him laying down the grass, snoring. He actually looked cute – no, handsome. She blushed. _Sigh._ He may look like _that_ but he committed a crime – making her wait and feel sad – when he didn't show up. If he only knew how he made her blood boil by just seeing him there _sleeping his ass off._ So she was neglected because of barbecue, sleep, and cloud gazing, huh? He was going to regret not meeting her a while ago. She stood in front of him and readied her fan. _You lazy ass!_

"YOU – " he doubled over crying out profanities as he woke up. "What the – ?"

"FUCKING. IDIOT!" she hit him hard in the stomach with every word.

"Temari?! What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you hitting me, you troublesome woman?!" She glared at him, disbelief covering her face.

"W-WHY? WHY?!" she laughed mirthlessly. "YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I'M HERE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE GATE A WHILE AGO, YOU PINEAPPLE-HEAD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she smacked him again.

"M-meet you?!" he stuttered nervously.

"YES! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" she paced back and forth in front of him. "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON A ROCK WHILE SLEEPING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT ME TO THE HOKAGE! DID YOU?! NO! I SEE YOU HERE DOZING YOUR ASS OFF WHILE YOU STOOD ME UP! I SWEAR, NARA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE FUCKING DEAD, YOU ASS!"

He stood up, his stomach sore from all the hitting, and looked her in the eye. "I didn't 'stood' you up, woman! I don't recall being assigned to any – OH!"

"OH?! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY? HALF A FUCKING YEAR, NARA, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?" she stormed off to the direction she came from while shouting "I HATE YOU NARA!"

"Hey! Wait, you troublesome woman! Let me explain! Temari!" He ran after her and called her name but she kept on walking. 'This is so troublesome.'

Temari kept walking despite his _pleas_. _'Nope, I don't care! You forgot, huh?!'_ She was nearing the exit of the grassland when she froze.

"I know you're really going to kill me after this but can you _please_ let me explain, Tem?" He was met with silence. He walked towards her, breaking off his shadow jutsu, then after hesitating, hugged her. "It's not that I forgot, Tem. I just wasn't listening when it was assigned to me. I've been really missing you, and I haven't been myself lately because of it. If I had known that it was you, you know I would have met you there. You know that." He kissed her left cheek, making her blush.

"I missed you, troublesome woman." He felt her punching him once more before melting into his hug.

"I may have not missed you less." He understood, allowing a smile on his lips. She broke away from his hug then smacked his head. "But that does not mean you're going to get away with this. Hmph!" She turned then walked again. "Let's go eat barbecue! I'm hungry!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he teased her.

"HURRY UP! YOU ALREADY STOOD ME UP!"

"You're not going to let me off of this, are you?"

"No! Now shut up and come here!"


	2. Chapter 2

He was pretty sure he was called in yesterday by the Hokage and was requested to escort some foreign person around the city today – he wasn't sure if it was a shinobi or a kunoichi but he doesn't care anyway. It's still troublesome. Kotetsu and Izumo would probably just get someone to tour the person around. At the moment, he was eating at Yakiniku Q with his teammates and Sai – who was apparently Ino's boyfriend. _Sigh._ Lately, he felt like he was somehow detached to the world; accidentally zoning out things even important ones like _missions_.

"Hey look! It's Temari!"

"Where?!" he looked up from his plate of meat and searched the place for any blonde pigtailed kunoichi.

"See! I told you it works every time he zones out on us." she pointedly looked at Chouji who was grinning.

"That was… cruel of you." Shikamaru smiled a little bit. He tried shrugging off this feeling in the pit of his stomach and when he deemed it impossible to do so, he quickly finished his food and excused himself.

"I'll go ahead, guys. It's been a while since I've last been cloud-gazing," he mumbled as he left some money. "I need some peace and sleep."

"Okay! Take care then!"

"Goodbye!"

He raised a hand to signal them that he heard them and began walking towards his favorite place. He doesn't know what's wrong with him – _his father?_ No. Although he still misses his dad, it was quite bearable now. _His mom?_ She's been quite quiet ever since his dad… passed away but she's starting to regain normalcy. She is starting to nag him again. _Maybe his friends then?_ Nah. Chouji and Ino were still the same old Chouji and Ino he knew from before despite… what happened. It also isn't Sai even though he was still quite creepy-looking. _Sigh._ So what's bothering him then? _Work?_ Not really. _Naruto?_ Possibly, but no. He's annoying and that's already normal.

Arriving the place, he immediately lays down on the grass and observes the clouds. They're so _free._ Oh, how he wishes to be like them. As he was about to close his eyes, a certain cloud catches his attention. It was quite familiar and it brought him peace as he admires its beauty. It was shaped like… a fan, Temari's fan to be exact. Thinking about it brought a new feeling in his chest and stomach and he wondered if it was Temari – the reason for his dilemma.

 _Temari._ It has been a while since he last saw her. He brought her to Naruto and Hinata's wedding as his date and that was six months ago. Being the Kazekage's sister, Temari had a lot on her hands and he understood this. He, himself, had been really busy ever since he became the sixth Hokage's advisor and he started helping Naruto to achieve his dream of being Hokage.

He blinks then shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts about the blonde kunoichi. He should be thankful that she was not right here to make his life more troublesome than it is now. He should be happy but he's obviously far from being one. No Temari meant no arguments. None of that meant no trouble and no trouble was equal to boring. _Sigh._ That was it then. He then concludes that he was bored and that – even though he doesn't want to admit it – he misses her. The emptiness arises once again and he frowns. _Tem, I miss you. I-i hope to see you again soon._ With that, he sleeps away his problems.

* * *

He was awakened by someone hitting his stomach. _Hard, that is._ "What the –?" he spluttered profanities, doubling over.

"FUCKING. IDIOT!" That voice. He looked up and saw Temari glowering down on him, hitting him with every word she said. Her eyes were – fucking scary. Shit! What the hell did he do?!

"Temari?! What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you hitting me, you troublesome woman?!" he grunted. He can't believe he missed this mad woman a while ago. The hell with it! He looked at him, disbelief all over her face.

"W-WHY? WHY?!" she laughed mirthlessly. _Oh no. This is not good._ "YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I'M HERE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE GATE AWHILE AGO, YOU PINEAPPLE-HEAD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she smacked him again. Shit, that was painful. Wait, WHAT?

"M-meet you?!" he did not recall anyone telling him that Temari was going here. Heck, he would have known if she was to meet him!

"YES! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" she paced in front of him making him dizzy. _The poor grass._ "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON A ROCK WHILE SLEEPING?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT ME TO THE HOKAGE! DID YOU?! NO! I SEE YOU HERE DOZING YOUR ASS OFF WHILE YOU STOOD ME UP! I SWEAR, NARA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE FUCKING DEAD, YOU ASS!" _Ow. Sigh. She sounds really serious, huh?_

He tried standing up, clutching his sore stomach, and looked her in the eye. "I didn't 'stood' you up, woman! I don't recall being assigned to any –" Then he realized something. She was the foreign person he was supposed to meet hours ago. "OH!" Shit. He's dead as good. He should have listened to Kakashi when he assigned him to this mission.

"OH?! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY? HALF A FUCKING YEAR, NARA, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?" she stormed off to the direction she came from while shouting "I HATE YOU NARA!" He flinched, letting the words affect him more than it should.

 _Sigh. He should probably make it up to her._ "Hey! Wait, you troublesome woman! Let me explain! Temari!" He ran after her and called her name but she kept on walking. _Woman, do you really have to be this difficult?_ _This is so troublesome._ She'll probably inflict more pain on him if he does this but what can he do?

He used his shadow possession jutsu on her to stop her from walking. "I know you're really going to kill me after this but can you _please_ let me explain, Tem?" He was met with silence. _Sigh. She's really mad then._ He walked towards her, freeing her from the shadows, then hesitated for a bit before hugging her. "It's not that I forgot. I just wasn't listening when it was assigned to me. I've been really missing you, and I haven't been myself lately because of it. If I had known that it was you, you know I would have met you there. You know that." He waits for her reply but she once again stays silent. _This is going to be so cheesy._ He kisses her left cheek and she blushes. C _ute_ _– no, gorgeous._

"I missed you, troublesome woman." He smiled, careful not to show it to her. He felt her punching him in the stomach not so lightly once again before melting into his hug.

"I may have not missed you less." She said. He understood what she meant. He smiled at her and she returned it with her smirk. She broke away from his hug then smacked his head. _Shit, that was – Argh! Woman, what the hell is wrong with you!_ "But that does not mean you're going to get away with this. Hmph!" She turned then walked again. "Let's go eat barbecue!" she called out.

 _Heh. Of course, she was bound to do it._ Teasing her lightly, he replied with a simple "Yes, ma'am!"

"HURRY UP! YOU ALREADY STOOD ME UP!" He frowned. _Again with that?_

"You're not going to let me off of this, are you?"

"No! Now shut up and come here!" _Sigh._

 _I am so whipped. Oh well, what a drag._


End file.
